Garments, and outdoor/technical garments in particular, may incorporate a wide range of hardware in their construction. In the context of outdoor/technical garments, such hardware typically performs some sort of desired function. Performance of such functions is typically accomplished by an operative component of the hardware which interacts with one or more other operative components, with the garment itself (e.g. with the fabric of the garment), with one or more other features of the garment (e.g. with cords, straps or the like connected to the garment) and/or with one or more external devices. Non-limiting examples of operative components of functional hardware used for outdoor/technical garments include: cord locks and cord management devices (which typically interact with a cord incorporated into the garment—e.g. to control the tightness of a drawstring or the like); buckles, clips, magnets and other closure mechanisms; covers (e.g. zipper garages); ladder locks; reflectors; branding components and/or the like. It is desirable in many cases for these operative components to be securely fastened to the garment to facilitate, or to increase the effectiveness of, their functionality and/or to minimize the potential for damaging the garment through use of the operative component.
One of the most common operative hardware components incorporated into outdoor/technical garments is the cord lock or cord management device. To improve the fit of a garment, multiple drawstrings can be incorporated into the construction of the garment (around the hood, waist and/or sleeve openings, for example). These drawstrings in conjunction with cord lock/management device permit the wearer to adjust the fit of the garment in certain areas (hood, waist, sleeves, etc.). For the cord lock/management device to function effectively (e.g. for the user to adjust the drawstring with a single hand), it is desirable that the cord lock be securely fastened to the garment, so that it stays stationary when the drawstring is pulled/tensioned.
The prior art discloses a number of techniques for fastening hardware components to garments. Examples of such prior art techniques are disclosed in: US patent publication No. 2006/0283907; U.S. Pat. No. 6,658,704; U.S. Pat. No. 7,254,871; U.S. Pat. No. 5,263,202; U.S. Pat. No. 6,654,963; U.S. Pat. No. 7,258,762; US patent publication No. 2007/0044280; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,453,292.
The hardware fastening techniques evolved in the prior art have a number of drawbacks including, without limitation:                the hardware dangles from the garment and is prone to being snagged;        the hardware appears aesthetically to have been added to the garment as somewhat of an afterthought, which reduces the marketability of the garment; and        the holes created in the fabric from the sewing needle used to fasten the hardware to the garment permit moisture to enter the garment. Accordingly, for waterproof garments, it becomes necessary to seal such holes with a patch or tape or the like. The added step of sealing requires extra manufacturing time and cost. Such sealing also decreases the breathability of the garment (e.g. its ability to vent moisture from within the garment to the exterior of the garment), as the waterproof tape and/or patches are typically not breathable.        
There is a general desire for improved techniques for mounting hardware components to garments. Such techniques may overcome or ameliorate some of the aforementioned issues with the prior art.